


Emerald Green [HBD Caveira]

by EllieWan



Series: Siegetober 2020 [15]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, I mean kissing is basically a punctuation mark, Kissing, Siegetober (Rainbow Six), like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Twitch and Caveira are enjoying their leave together.Fluff happens (CH1)Smut happens (CH2)
Relationships: Taina "Caveira" Pereira/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon
Series: Siegetober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948948
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so late on this one :)  
> CH2 is pure smut, you can stop at CH1 if you want.
> 
> \+ As always, sry for any weird phrasing :/

She inhaled the fresh air that was brushing her cheeks, circulating in her lungs and renewing her dioxygen. Facing her, the alpine mountains, covered in white blankets, and the sky timidly imposing its blue, in this low tourist season.

Taina brought the cup of coffee to her lips and enjoyed the hot steam that emanated from it and moistened the middle of her face. She put the cup down on the balcony.

She and Twitch had gone to the Swiss Alps to spend a few refreshing days. Caveira was not used to mountains, especially snowy ones, and it was even better: she loved discovering new things with her sweetheart. They had hiked through the gorgeous landscape, its lakes and earthy colours, and this afternoon, if the winds remained as good as they had been forecast, they would take a cable car to the nearest peak and go paragliding.

A pair of arms came and wrapped around her waist, and a soft kiss was placed in the back of her neck.

“So, how does the weather look today?”

Taina placed her hands on the wrapped forearms to tenderly caress the soft skin.  
She answered:

“That doesn't look too bad. But if the winds rise, we will still be able to ski, right?”

“Probably. Or we could do whatever you want. Today is your birthday after all.”

Taina had a little smile, she turned around and took Emmanuelle's cheek in one hand, caressing her cheekbone with her thumb. Her emerald green eyes, her pink mouth with her cupid's bow, her long brown lashes and her chocolate hair tied in a ponytail. Taina kissed her. Twitch hugged her, pulling her hands up under her sweatshirt, under her T-shirt even, and caressing her caramel back. Taina shivered:

“Your hands are cold, honey.”

“Then, let me warm them up here?”

“Hm... granted.”

They hugged each other for a long time, enjoying the simple fact of being together, in the calm and the pure mountain air. Far from the base and the recent hustle and bustle.

“You know” Twitch began ”I often think about Archangel.”

“I’m sorry” Taina whispered.

“No, no, I don't always think about it in a bad way” Twitch quickly added “Of course, I was worried that something had happened to you, but you had your reasons and you didn't mean any harm. No, what I was saying is that sometimes I think about it, the two of us, on a mission, nothing to stop us. Showing the Ghosts a little bit about how we handle things at Rainbow. And then... Archangel it was kind of a turning point for us, somehow. It's since this operation that we started to spend our leaves together and… not hiding anymore.”

Taina smiles, tightening Twitch against her.

“It's true. I didn't understand what I was missing and how much I loved you.”

“And look at us now. In a chalet in the Alps like two newly-rich lesbian who created a mobile application and came to spend their salaries on a snow vacation.”

“That was an extremely comparison.”

“But is it a false one?”

Taina rolled her eyes, amused.

“I can imagine you pretty easily in a tailor-made suit, you'd look like Agent Carter” she whispered to Twitch, hovering her lips over her cheek.

“Hmmm that would be a bit too much clothing, wouldn't it?”

Taina raised an astonished eyebrow, and purred:

“I always find you overdressed, you know.”

Taina kissed her again and Twitch moaned against her lips.  
She then stepped back, and murmured:

“Come on, there’s something I need to show you.”

Twitch guided Taina inside their bedroom, and sat her on the bottom of the bed. Taina let herself fall backwards, resting on her elbows and curiously waiting for Twitch. Emmanuelle had disappeared into the adjoining bathroom and came back a few minutes later... dressed in a silky black kimono, her legs and arms naked.

Taina sat up immediately and opened her mouth wide:

“Honey?”

Twitch came forward, caressing Taina’s face, and dropping a small chaste kiss on her lips.  
She then started to undo her belt, letting her kimono fall dramatically to the ground, unveiling her body.

Taia gaped at the gorgeous emerald green lace lingerie, it seemed straight out of a Victoria’s Secret fashion show, and fitted Emma so well, cupping her breast and slightly lifting it up, while the underbreast lace was magnifying her ribcage with ornamental patterns. And her panties were so fit that they looked like a second skin on her, embracing her hips and her lower back like if they were painted on her. Caveira was almost drooling, her heart pinching at the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend, while her hands went to explore her round buttocks and all the curves of her body like they were made of solid gold:

“Emma, what’s that?”

“Your birthday present, honey”


	2. Chapter 2

Taina puffed and threw herself at her gorgeous girlfriend, pinning her to the mattress, and proceeded to _devour_ her lips, savagely entering her mouth with her tongue and kissing her deeply till both their saliva were melting together in a warm wet bliss. She pressed her crotch against Twitch’s open legs and rubbed herself at her, while Twitch caressed her hair, almost pulling at their roots while tangling her fingers in it.

Taina then lowered her head on her girlfriend’s neck, sucking at the fragile skin to mark it pink, while Twitch grabbed Taina’s sides to accompany her rocking hips and make her crotch hit the perfect spot on her own, clothed with green lace.

“I love you so much baby” Taina groaned.

The Brazilian beauty sat up, eyes drunk with desire, and moved her caramel hands to cup Twitch’s breast and rub them deeply, a moan escaping from the French swollen and saliva wet lips.

Twitch pulled at the elastic band from Taina’s jogging and the Brazilian quickly got the message, pulling her pants down.  
She then started to rub Taina’s black boxer shorts with her fingers, feeling the wetness on her crotch and smiling about it.

“You seem to enjoy my present, sweetheart”

“You mean do I enjoy seeing my beautiful French girl all wrapped up in green lingerie and-“

Twitch had crept her hands in Taina’s panties and started caressing her naked flower, reaching for the spot she knew well.

“Urrgh babe, fuck” Caveira moaned.

“Move around, I’ll make it good.”

“But I want to touch you.” Caveira whined.

“Don’t worry about that.”

Twitch sat up, and gently pushed Taina on her back, her head resting on the pillow. Twitch then came to lie on her side, her legs tangled with hers and moved her hand back to its place, between Taina’s thighs. Taina started to softly moan again and one of her arm went to cradle Twitch’s shoulder against her, while her other hand continued to massage her green-laced breast, slowly sliding under the bras to cup the soft flesh.

Twitch then slid two fingers in Taina’s totally soaked pussy, then slowly took them out while caressing the rest of her labia, reaching for the small pearl that would drive Taina crazy.

“Oh fuck, baby… “ Taina moaned again, squeezing her eyes shut and quickly throwing her lips at Twitch’s as if it was the only thing keeping her to earth at the moment.

Emmanuelle smiled while moving her wet mouth against her, and continued her magical handjob, slowly building up Taina’s orgasm.  
Taina let her head loll back to the pillow and started panting, her body overwhelmed by stimulation and the warmth from her core slowly spreading in pure bliss all over her body.

“ _M-Meu Deus, querida-“_

Emmanuelle muffled Taina’s next words with her mouth and intensified her movements while Taina came _hard_ , almost crushing her hand between her legs while her hips were rocking wildly against her will, a loud cry escaping from her lips.

After a minute of blank bliss, Taina started to come back to her senses, body exhausted with the orgasmic wave, and euphoria spreading throughout her body.  
Twitch was still tenderly kissing her lips, her hand now gently caressing Taina’s soaked labia like the treasure it was.

“Back to earth, honey?”

“I think so.”

Taina slowly moved to her flank and caressed Twitch’s curves, gazing at her like she was the 8th Wonder of the World.

“Green is not my color” Taina whispered, which earned a confused look from Twitch.

Taina chuckled, caressing her cheek:

“It’s yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it <3


End file.
